Possessed
by ShinyRaikou
Summary: What do you do when the Phantom in your name isn't just for show? Man is Tantei-kun going to be surprised.Danny Phantom X Detective Conan.
1. Chapter 1

I was reading a Danny Phantom/ Detective Conan fanfic. TIM I believed it was called. And I wondered. What could of happened if Danny and Kaito downloaded each others memories. So this was created. One big plot bunny. How one heist in America can go nine kinds of nutty. :)

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**Possessed**

_**Kaito's POV**_

I reflected that this was utterly impossible. Then again I was searching for a gem that gave immortality.I had come to America to steal a gem called the Millenum Star. The name was what got me intrested in the first place. And it's history.

A bloody history it was. So this might be Pandora. So I planed the trip to visit 'relatives' in America. Aoko bought it as usual. Hakuba had out right glared at me, but that might have been the fact his hair was a nice shade of purple or the heist note in the paper this morning on my next heist.

_'A millenum has passed and gone,_

_So across the sea to the west I shall fly._

_To an olden place full of wonder and fear,_

_In a town haunted by history._

_Where the gem shines high,_

_I will fly in like the Phantom I claim to be._

_Kaitou Kid._

_P.S. Hope my Task Force learns to fly.'_

I really should have learned not to taunt my Task Force. Nakamouri and his friends went to heist had been fun. Tantei-kun and Tantei-san hadn't come something about correcting the oppinions on the local people on the fact that logically ghosts didn't exsist.

Wait until they met my new friend! Anyway.. I got to the roof to check my new prize. When I heard someone off to the side yell. 'DUCK' I was pretty sure thet's what it said then everything got fuzzy.

Not the black egding on your vision about to pass out fuzzy. I mean green fuzzy. And then the pain. It was worse then anything I had ever felt before. Worse then being shot by Snake. It felt like green frozen lightening snaking its way through my veins.

Having a grand old party. Then there was the cold. It was worse then falling head first into Osaka Bay. Ten times worse then swimming from the boat after Tantei-kun found me out.

Then there was a presence. A calm confronting presence. I was pretty sure it was trying to calm me down. How could I be calm with liquid fire in my veins. I yelled at the presence.'You try to keeping calm. While your bones are melting and your skin is freezing.' I didn't wait for it to respond. I lashed out at it.

Then things got weird. Weirder then the fact that Tantei-kun shrunk. I began to remember memories that weren't mine. I would figure it out later.

I remember growing up with ghost obssesed parents. They wore of all things an orange and blue haizmait suits. They had just finished their greatest invention. The Fenton Ghost Portal. I told my friends. Sam and Tucker all about it. And they wanted to see it what was the harm?

Then I was standing in front of it with my own white hazmait suit. Why couldn't I have normal parents. THen I remember a pain that froze and burned at the same time.

I remember flying. Honest to goodness flying. No glider, no strings. Free,no tricks flying.

I remember seeing the notice in the paper. A _Phantom_ thief. I ingored him after Tucker explained he wasn't a ghost. Plus he returned what he stole anyway. Sam liked the fact he was almost as unquie as me. Even Paulina forgot about my alter ego _Danny Phantom_. Because of this Kaitou guy.

He was kind of intnresting. What kind of thief not only tells you what he is going to steal, but wears white. I liked his number one rule though. 'No one gets hurt'.

Then I heard Plasmius talking with Sulker. He wanted to make Kaitou a ghost. Another pawn he could use. I chased Sulker through the city tring to stop him from hurting the non-viloent thief. Sulker however found the thief on top of the muesum.

I yelled out 'DUCK' as Sulker shot at the guy. I flew toward him and ended up over shadowing the guy..kid. And it was alot different then other people. I didn't know where I was. There were doors upon doors.

I felt the kid'smind in detress so I told him to calm down. But soon I heard a voice that echoed along the doors and the hallways.' You try keeping calm. While your bones melt and your skin is freezing.' Then I knew. He wasn't becoming a full ghost. He was becoming a halfa. Before I could explain this. I felt someone tackle me from behind..

I opened my eyes no longer in the stranger's. Danny's memories. Grass sweet grass. I found relief in the black edge to my vision and gladly passed out.

_**Danny's POV**_

I was chasing Sulker all over the city to make sure he didn't hurt the thief Kaitou Kid. There were few things I didn't truely understand. Math,Girls, and Vlad.

I did understand that I had to stop Vlads plan. The muesum came into view. A figure in white was at the top. Sulker grinned and shot at him with a weapon I didn't reconize.

I flew toward him, yelling 'DUCK', but it was to late the energy reached him first.I desided to over shadow the thief maybe conteract the weapon from the inside.

I should have thought that through more. My first thought was this was different from taking over Tucker, Dash, Lancer, or Dad. For one I wasn't in control of the guy. Two there were doors everywhere. Doors on hallways that went in every direction possible.

They were also multi colored and written on in sevearal different languages. One in english that said 'Pokar Face'. There were other doors that even with the language barrier I was sure they said pick me. Some of these doors were up side down. With all this in the guy's.. kid's mind. I blinked. I knew the thief was 17. Two years older then me.

I heard someone's voice yell across the hallways. I tried to tell himto calm down. Then I felt someone glare at me. 'You try keeping calm. While your bones and melting and your skin is freezing.' Oh I knew the feeling all to ! He wasn't becoming a full ghost. He was becoming a halfa.

I was about to explain this when I felt someone behind me a bit to late. I was tackled.

Then something even with a year of ghost hunting seemed weird. I was looking through his memories through his eyes. Like they were my own.

I was walking home with my bestist friend Aoko. There was a police officer in front of my house. Afraid for my parents I ran the rest of the way. Mom was crying. Why was mom crying. Mommy stop crying. 'Kaito-chan your Tou-san is.. gone.' My mother said.

I shake my head at her. No Daddy isn't gone. He went to preform. 'Boy. there was an accident. The stage caught fire. Your father didn't make it.' The policeman said.

No Daddy wouldn't mess up. He was the greatest. ' It's true honey.' My mother said kneeling down to hug me. No Daddy wasn't gone. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. _'Remember Kaito. No matter what cards you hold in your hand. Don't show it. Don't forget your Pokar Face.'_ DADDY!

I was alot older. 8 years a thief reappeared. Aoko as per usual chased me with a mop. Just because I flipped her skirt again. She always wore pink on Monday's. She claimed my magic couldn't beat the thief Kid's.

There was only one magician I never beat. Would never beat. And it was the one in front of me. My father. I rested my hand on his life sized picture.

I heard something click. I fell through the picture. A room. A secret room. 'Kaito my son. It's been a while. But I want you to know my secret. I..m..Kai...id..' An old ruined recording. Once I touched the speaker to let the tape out.

The mirrors on one side of the room flipped around. To show a white top hat, jacket, and pants. I touched the hat and out came a monocle.

_'Was my dad really a thief?'_ A change of clothes. And a middnight climb to the rooftop. The thief I wanted to met appeared. It was pretty simple to break the mirror coat once I saw it. I was called by my father's name by an old man called Jii.

I asked a question that I knew would hurt. 'Was my father a thief?' I had asked. 'Yes' Then the helicopters appeared. Lighting up the roof.

'Run.' I told Jii. 'Kaito-bochama.' I smiled swepping the cape around me as I was lit up. 'I'm not Kaito. I am Kid.'I said.

I remembered Aoko's birthday party and the heist I had that night. The 'Blue Birthday' Snake shot me in the heart where I kept the gem. Then I learned. He killed my father all for a gem.

Pandora, a gem within a gem. It would shine red in the moonlight. And would give a person immortality when it cried tears. I promised to smash it into little peices.

My first heist overseas. Hakuba was glaring at me with his nice purple hair. Heist was almost to easy without Tantei-kun or Tantei-san. They were most likely arguing with the locals. Then the heist was over. I was checking my prize then pain.

I opened my eyes free of Kaito Kuroba or Kaitou Kid's memories. I was in the park beyond the trees in a clearing. Alone. How did we get here? Then I stare openly at my sleeping companion.

His clothes are brighter white. His clothes haven't changed at all. His hair is white making it hard to see where the hair ends and the hat begins. His eyes blink open for a moment for me to see green eyes with a tint of purple to them. He closed his eyes again. I didn't blame him for passing out.

I just had to wait a little longer for him to wake up and talk about this whole crazy thing...

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

So what you think. Input please.

I like this story so far. I think it has something that will make it a great story.

R&R

_ShinyRaikou_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay why doesn't anyone review my stuff except for 2 people. Am I not worthy of input.:(. Anyway on with the story.

Third Person POV unless I want to change it.

Happy Birthday Shinichi Kudou.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**Possessed**

There were sometimes in Kaito's life that made no sense what so ever. The time he found out Tantei-kun was a shrunk teen, to when he wound up at Akako's house with no true idea of how he got there, and the robot-clone thing was on his list of Must-Not-Repeat.

This too was being added to the list. He felt cold. It really didn't bother him all that much, but it was still there. He could sense someone sitting close by, but he wasn't certain as to their motive for helping him.

He knew for a fact that he had memories that weren't his. Wait _Danny Phantom._ Kaito sat up and regreted it. It pulled something. Now he felt plan werid. _Invisibly_. Some annoying voice said. With much practice that he had controling different parts of his body he sent the feeling away.

Then he took a good long look at Danny Phantom/Fenton. His black hair was messed up like his. Blue eyes hidden beneath the bangs with forgotten shadows. _Dan._

Things that could go wrong would go wrong. _Halfa, protect the innocent. _Kaito respected this half human before him. _Same as me. _

"Kaito Kuroba. Also known as Kaitou Kid." Kaito said persenting his hand. . His ghost form a bright white even his aura was white. The only thing different was the strange green purple eyes and the white hair under his hat.

Danny looked at Kaito a fellow halfa and from what he had seen a good person so unlike Vlad. He could be a good addition to team Phantom.

But Vlad would try and change him for evil. The guy was a theif. _Father._ He didn't want to hurt anyone. _No One Gets Hurt. _He would be a good friend to all of them. Danny smiled.

"Danny Phantom also known as Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you." Danny said shaking Kaito's hand.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**You really thought I was going to end it there LOL.**

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Shinichi Kudou also know as Conan Edogawa couldn't help,but shiver. He felt like there was a pair of eyes glaring at him. He couldn't stay still for the life of him. Not with that chill of paranoia rolling down his spine in wave after wave.

Shinichi didn't like it not at all. Vlad Masters went and helped his town with a sick grim on his face. And a gleam to his eyes not unlike Gin's cold killer eyes. Another shiver traveled down his spine. Vlad Masters was watching him. With red eyes. If Shinichi had believed in demons and ghosts.

Vlad would make one of the worst. The moment was over and Vlad went back to talking to a man called Jack Fenton and his wife Maddie. Shinichi distilled another wave of misbelief at what he had witnessed. Kaitou Kid getting shot by some green gun.

A teen slightly younger then himself with white hair and green eyes had dove to save him. Not to mention was flying WITHOUT ANYTHING before that. Shinichi couldn't quite help the smirk that went on his face when watching The amn in the corner. He had green eyes and was looking directly at Vlad like waiting for orders.

Shinichi would find out was going on.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Danny stilled at hearing a cell phone ring from his pocket. Kaito was to buzy changing from ghost form to human form. In a display of very good control.

Danny frowned slightly at Kaito. Thief skills and extra memories aside, it wasn't fair that he had that much control and power from being an hour old half ghost. Danny fought it down and went for his cell phone.

"Hey Sam." Danny said making Kaito stop and look at him.

"Danny! Sulker still has the Halfa Ray. Sulker is with Vlad and your parents asuring the public. I think the found another target. I heard Vlad say children would be very easy to influnce." Sam said. Kaito ran over and grabbed the phone.

"Sam how many kids are there?" Kaito said in Danny's voice. Danny looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Only one. He looks about seven. He helped that Saguru fellow . Conan I think his name was." Sam said. Kaito threw the phone to Danny.

"Tantei-kun." Kaito said disappearing.

"Sam, I've got to go Kid became a halfa and is on his way. I'll explain later." Danny said changing into ghost form going toward where he last saw Vlad. He hoped he could distory that gun before anymore halfas could be created.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**We will now be entering Kaito's POV**

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**_Kaito's POV_**

Not Tantei-kun. The tiny detective had had enough done to him in the year he had been Conan Edogawa.

He didn't need to become a halfa losee more of his already half life. I wasn't going to let that Vlad hurt his Tantei-kun. Then as soon as he thought it he was in a crowd of people. A shiver and the normal sense of someone was there. I saw Vlad master talking to Maddie and Jack.

I growled in his general directipn. I couldn't help,ut look for Tantei-kun. I hoped beyond all hope I wouldn't have to see Tantei-kun in pain._ Cold, cold, shivering, never warm._

Now if I were a Tantei where would I be?

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**_Shinichi's POV_**

This man with green eyes was rating Danger ona ll fronts of his brain, but something. I didn't know what, was pulling me after this strange man.

A glint of metal. _Run a gun._ I turned to run, but the man._ Monster._ I shook my head and tried to run. The man grabbed me. I couldn't pull free the gun. _Six feet in length, strange green aura around it, poison?_

That didn't matter right now. Why should I be cataloging this. It could very be the weapon that kills me for good. The man,_ monster_, had a smile on his face.

"Hello child. My employer wanted me to take care of you for him. Don't worry it will hurt alot." The man said.

I froze on the spot all thoughts of running lost to Panic,panic,_ panic!_ They found me! Ran, Tou-san, Ka-san, Agasa,Ai! Were they already dead? Did they know he would be away to chase Kid.

How many of the people he knew were dead or soon to be dead. _Ran._ I slumped no point Ran was gone if they had found me. No more hiding, no more secrets.

Watching the strange gun being pointed at me. The strange green aura around the weapon really bugged me. I guess I could try and understand it in the afterlife.

It fired. Cold very cold. Darkness override my vision.

"Tantei-kun!" I heard someone yell.

_Huh, he was here.I hope he doesn't get killed too. It would be a shame to lose him that way._

I blishfully passed out away from the cold snaking it's way through my body.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**Back to Third POV**

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Danny looked at the panicing Kaito holding the very young child as he passed out. Danny had gladly distoried the awful weapon.

"Danny we have to get somewhere quick there are to amny people here. A big chance of all of us being found out." Kaito said. Danny nodded.

"Lets go to Sam's house her parents are out of town. And we all have to discuss what to do with you both." Danny said.

"I understand." Kaito said and in a sweep of clothes a stranger was walking down the street with the child in his arms.

Danny shook his head Kaito was a very strange guy.

"Hey Sam we are heading to your house see you soon." Danny said changing into Phantom he flew to Sam's. He saw that Sam was waiting outside for him.

"Danny come in quick something was happening to Conan." Sam said. Danny changed back quick and ran inside to find Kaito dressed as Kid with his normal brown hair. How many suits did he own anyway.

Danny looked down at the child they saved from Vlad. He was dressed in larger clothes. Kaito must of done that. His face was twisted in pain.

"Stand back."Kaito said standing off to the side. Sam, Tucker,and Danny listened to him. Smoke started rising from the child. He started growing bigger. Filling the clothes Kaito gave him. Then his dark hair went bleach white.

His clothes went dark green. The hoody Kaito put him in went white. The teen groaned and sat up putting a hand to his head.

"_I haven't fet like this since the last time I took the tempery cure._" The teen said in Japanese.

"What's up Tantei-kun." Kaito said.

"I don't want to..." The teen blinked looked at his hands and his clothes. Then began to breathe really fast.

"Easy Tantei-kun. Easy." Kaito said.

"Moron! I know I was shot. I'm dead!" The teen yelled.

"Half dead Tantei-kun. Same as me and Danny here. A man named Vlad did this." Kaito said.

"Not the Black Organization?" The teen said.

"Nope." Kaito said.

"Would you introduce yourself and tell us, Why you were a child." Sam said hands on her hips.

Kaito smiled.

"This is the great Meitantei, Detective, Shinichi Kudou." Kaito said.

Shinichi glared at him.

"Nice to meet you guys." Shinichi said standing slowly and bowing. His white hair getting into his eyes.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

:) I am so evil. I'll try to keep up a semi normal update thing.

See you guys next week.:)

R&R

_ShinyRaikou_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all.

Third Person POV unless I want to change it.

On with the show.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**Possessed**

Shinichi stared at Team Phantom. They stared right back. After getting the hang of changing from ghost form to human form explanations were needed all around. From the brown wild haired Kid to Shinichi a teen turned child. To Danny a strange half human half ghost.

"So who wants to go first?" Sam asked.

Danny backed up a bit. Kaito raised an eyebrow. Shinichi sighed as abnormal as this was. Having a ghost form that changed from child to adult. He could be Conan or Shinichi now with the ghost form acting as a very strange cure.

"I'll start. My name is Shinichi Kudou. I was a very good detective still am. Two years ago I took my friend Ran to Tropical Land. After another murder on the roller coaster I saw one of two men from the ride. He was acting strangely. I followed him. I forgot about his partner and so I was hit in the back of the head with a lead pipe. I was forced to swallow and experimental poison. It burned felt like my bones were burning. I woke up in a child's body. As a child my name is Conan Edogawa." Shinichi said.

Everyone blinked. Even Kaito had a new outlook on his little rival. Team Phantom turned toward him. He smiled.

"I am Kaitou Kid. I wasn't always. My name is Kaito Kuroba. Telling anyone I'm Kid is a death sentence. Two and a half years ago I was normal. Kid had just reappeared after a 8 year disappearance. Aoko my friend told my magic was nothing compaired to Kid's. I wanted to challenge Kid. I ended up finding a secret room behind a painting. A secret room full of Kid's tricks and stuff. So I put on the uniform and went out to find Kid. I found out my father was the first Kaitou Kid and was murdered. I found the man after that night, Snake. He let slip about Pandora a gem within a gem. I have to find this gem and destroy it." Kaito said.

Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other.

"_Nice to meet you Kuroba-kun." _Shinichi said holding out his hand. Kaito blinked in shock then smiled.

"_Yeah very nice to meet you too Kudou-kun."_ Kaito said shaking his hand. Danny looked at them. He could understand them even when his friends couldn't.

"Alright, a year ago I walked into my parent's invention the Ghost Portal. And got turned into a Halfa. Not as long as your stories, but it is mine. I made it my job to stop the more violent ghosts from taking over the town. Vlad Masters is also a Halfa. He is very evil." Danny said.

Shinichi and Kaito nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Kaito asked bouncing a bit.

Shinichi looked curios as well.

"Well we need to help you both learn to use your powers. Come on me know a empty place in town." Danny said.

Shinichi nodded and thought of his child form and in a flash he was once again a child.

"Lets go." Conan said acting like a child. Everyone shivered.

"Tantei-kun, don't do that it is creepy." Kaito said.

"Once you see Haibara do it mine will seem harmless." Conan said.

"I'm not going to like this Haibara person am I?" Kaito asked.

"Ohh it's her who isn't going to like you. She might even pull a gun on you." Conan said.

"Scary girl." Kaito said. Sam, Tucker, and Sam were looking at them.

"You guys are strange." Tucker said.

"We are use to it." Conan said.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Vlad glared a Sulker who was just retreved from the Ghost Zone.

"How could you lose the child. He had such potential. With him Danny would have done anything to get a child away from me. Now the child is with Danny." Vlad said growling.

He turned to his sceen. It showed a young child and what seemed to be his older brother following Daniel.

Vlad growled again.

"I want you to look through the ghost zone for any Japanese ghosts. We are going to start exploring Japan." Vlad said.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

"Wow." Kaito said looking at the inside of an abandoned Gym.

"Yea people don't use tis place anymore. So we use it as a training area." Danny said.

"Okay we will run the same training course we use for Danny. Then you guys can practice moves on each other to see what you can do." Sam said.

"I'll call out what you do and see if you can do it." Tucker said.

"Okay. I'll join them." Danny said.

Danny turned into Phantom.

Kaito turned into what he named Phantom Kid.

Conan turned into his child form's ghost. Unlike the other two he had two unqiue ghost forms. A child and his adult. His child form was wearing a green jacket with green pants, a blue bowtie,with a white pair of glasses. He had green eyes and white hair. Shinichi had checked he had all Agasa's inventions in this form. He wasn't sure what ghost powers would do to them. He used the name Conan Kurei and Shinichi Kurei.

"Invisiblity." Tucker said. All of them turned invisible.

"Intangablitiy." Tucker said. They turned visible. Danny sank through the floor. Kaito followed. Conan looked a bit uncertain. Kaito poped back up and pulled him down making him yelp.

They came back up Kaito was laughing at Conan who glared.

"Ecto blast." Tucker said. Conan smiled. Making blue energy in his hand and zaping Kaito.

"Ow." Kaito said rubbing his side. Kaito made a purple blue ecto balst while Danny made his normal green ones.

"Ecto Sheild." Tucker said. Three different colored sheilds.

"Okay lets see Duplacation." Tucker said. Danny managed only one. Kaito made three. Conan had two as wellone his adult form the other the child.

"Okay every ghost has a unqiue ability all to themselves." Tucker said.

Kaito nodded and tried to think of what made him unqiue. He had his magic and he could disquise as anyone.

"What!" Danny said when looking at Kaito who looked like Danny in human form. Kaito Danny smiled. and started juggling purple blue fire ecto balls.

Conan smiled and clicked his shoes which sparked a brighter blue. He got out a greenish ghostly soccor ball from his belt. And he kicked. Kaito yelped as a blue/green ball barely missed him and made a mark on the floor. Conan laughed. Kaito glared.

**A few hours later...**

"Okaaay you guys trashed the gym." Tucker said to Kaito and Conan. The gym looked like a ballte had happened in there.

"Sorry." Conan said. His phone rang.

"_Ran-nee-chan._" Conan said picking up the phone.

"_Conan-kun did you remember that your pane ride is in an hour._" Ran said.

"_Sorry Ran-nee-chan see you tommorrow._" Conan said hanging up his phone.

"Crap I have to go." Conan said. Kaito looked at his watch.

"Ah my flight is soon too." Kaito said.

"We'll keep in contact okay." Danny said.

"Yeah." Conan said. Both him and Kaito headed out the gym.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Vlad ordered a flight to Japan he would get what he wanted no matter what.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Sorry I'm so late. New books and all.

Kurei means ghost.

Sorry its shorter then I meant it to be.

See you guys next week. Hopefully.:)

R&R

_ShinyRaikou_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. My parents are moving. They told me I have to get rid of my 9 year old cat Mischeif. I'm depressed. And writting Cause I have nothing better to do. You'll be seeing alot more of me as I get sadder. My cat has been the only friend I've had for 9 years. I already lost my first cat that I had since I was 3. Please excuse any dark things in here. I did have a heist planed. Lots of fun things. I still do. But since I'm sad I'll be doing my angst, depressed, very very dark thoughts. And to help me off with it will be Vlad. Cause I think Vlad's a dark enough char. that he can handle my little depressed mood. Then I'll do the heist after a small interlude with Kaito and Shinichi talking with Haibara and Agasa. Hattori and ghost stuff will appear next time.

To all those who read this chapter be warned. It's graphic.

Third Person POV unless I want to change it.

On with the dark pit of hell.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**Possessed.**

_**Vlad's POV**_

The plane ride was going to long I knew this. Long enough for me to be brought back to the begining of all this.

Jack Fenton, friend.. Ha never in any life time would that.. oaf be any friend of mine. There were many times I used him for my own gain. Maddie was just the finishing blow to the could he an big oaf steal _goddess_ like her. There were times when that oaf deserved to die. Nothing ever seemed to work. Then I failed with the Proto Portal. That Oaf had some how gotten me. ME with that invention. Ruining my whole life in one fel swoop.

That was the start of my problems. Being a frak added to my already deformation. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Becoming an all powerful _creature_ was one good aspect of money and power for my own gain. As he stole my Maddie away. A nce wedding in a haunted chapel. Honey moon in a haunted in. In all aspects that idiot had won my love. Then I learned ghosts. Ghosts could be used. Death just made them idiots compared to me.

Dreams of bloodlust and revenge flooded my mind. When she had a child. Jasmine should have been my daughter _MINE._ It just added to my hatred. I was seeing red all over again. The dream the glorous wonderous dream.

_Walls so tight so close nit. All around they had him traped. A rat was all he could be called now. With his large back to a large wall. I had him conered finally. With my glittering fangs I sneered at the creature he was. I was more powerful then him better. Stronger. I'd show him. Grasping his neck in my hands. He foolishly grasped at my hands tring in vain to tear them off. I could already see him losing the battle. His face paling. The blood lessing. I had him. I wouldn't let him die like this no. He had to see what he created. What he made. A flash of black. His eyes wide." Vladdie?" He gasps out. I smirk at him. Oh how you seem to understand. What you have made of me. A monster that is much stronger better then you ever could be. And with one last smile at him I tear open his thoart. He gasps out getting blood to line the walls of my simple hallway. And it feels great._

I had that dream more and more often. He had to pay for all the things he ever did to me. Now years had gone by and a _son_ added to the daughter. Then the most amazing thing happened. The oaf had ended up making a second halfa. A _true son._ Someone he could call his own and finally have what he desired.

Then that _child a child_ had beaten him time and time again. Then he created the Halfa Ray so he coud change anyone he wanted. So he could control their every move. And corner his next great achevment. That had failed as well. Now he was going to Japan to fix at least one mistake. The child would be _His_.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**I feel a bit better to Third person.**

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Kaito sighed as he walked towards Kudou's house to meet Haibara and Agasa. It was going to be a strange meeting would they even believe in ghosts aaand supernatural things. Like what both he and Shinichi were now.

What would the little girl and the old man think._Kudou said something about Haibara pulling a gun out. What is with that anyway, How would a 8 year old get her hands on a gun. Unless..._

"Damn more shrunk people. I wonder who she is?" Kaito asked the empty air.

"Shiho Miyano, _Sherry_." A smallgirl said from behind him.

Kaito froze and turned and looked into the barel of a gun. The name meant nothing to him. But _Sherry _sounded like one of Snake's friends. Kaito looked at the small girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a lab coat that looked to big for one of her small size.

"So your Ai Haibara. Grey sorrow." Kaito said smiling his Pokar Face on.

"Ah you know your names. But what's yours. Edogawa-kun said he was bringing a friend who knew. You don't look like Hattori-kun, his parents, or Agasa. The only other person who is in the know is Kid." Haibara said.

"Nice to meet you Scary girl." Kaito said tipping an invisible hat. Haibara smirked a bit.

"Always one for nicknames." Haibara said pulling the trigger to make red roses appear.

"Yes I am." Kaito said stepping beside her.

Haibara smiled and led him down the road and into a house. Where an old man and Kudou were waiting.

"Kudou-kun was very nice to explain why you are here. And show the lengths of which you both were affected." Haibara said.

"Ai-kun." Agasa said. Kaito nodded one less thing for him to worry about.

"He's an ally in this Haibara." Shinichi said. Haibara glaered at him.

"Yes I know, but I don't think you'll be wanting to haunt Mouri-san for the rest of your life _Shinigami_-san." Haibara said going down stairs.

"Did she just make a joke?" Kaito asked. Shinichi glared at the door for a second.

"Yes once I got her to believe I wasn't going insane myself she made a face about me being to much of a death magnet." Shinichi said.

"Good she is taking it well." Kaito said before handing Shinichi a note.

"What's this for?" Shinichi asked grabing it.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Kaito said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Shinichi sighed then looked at the note.

"Idiot is going to do a heist." Shinichi said.

_" I ran all day and all night._

_To climb up a Mountain of Light. The day is long,_

_Though I can't say much, You'll start to believe._

_This Phantom tonight. _

_As I glide away with a glittering prize._

_Kaitou Kid."_

"That idiot." Shinichi mumbled.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

**THE HEIST :). It will mostly the Task Force and their experiance through the heist.**

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Nakamouri and his men were defending a diamond from India called the **Koh-i-noor**. A large almost clear diamond. It matched most of Kid's hesit items. Big and a diamond.

Nakamouri ept staring at the small form of Conan Edogawa who was glaring at the case. Nakamouri didn't even remember why he let the kid in.(_Overshadowing is a wonderfull thing._)

Watching he kid Ginzo so a white wisp expell from the child's mouth. It was rather cold in here. Every officer started shivering. Nakakmouri glared around. Kid was the cause of this he knew it.

Laughter? It was a laugh coming from the walls the ceiling. Everywhere. Some of the rookies looked worried.

The men had to stay strong this was just a trick of Kid's. Nakamouri looked back Edogawa was gone. He was just there!Ginzo Nakamouri was not one to believe in ghosts.

Kid appeared hanging upside down midair in front of Nakamouri.

_"What's up keibu?"_ Kid asked his voice echoing oddly.

Ginzo froze. "Get him!" He yelled after a minor hesatation.

All the officers piled on Kid. Only for them to sink _through_ him. Kid yawned the sound echoing.

_"Now now keibu. I expected more of a challege. But alas you can't catch a Phantom." _Kid said floating. _Floating!_ towards the diamond easily reaching through the case and grabbing the jewel.

Only for an oddly green soccor ball to come _through a wall_ at him. The child Edogawa followed shortly after. Nakamouri stoped and stared it wasn't the Edogawa kid. It was a white haire glowing child.

Nakamouri was going insane.

_"I thought we agreed this was a bad idea Kaitou." _The child said.

_"AAhh you ruin my fun. Alright this heist only okay Kurei Tantei-kun."_ Kid said. Nakamouri was pretty sure he had paled sevearl shades by now.

The child glared at the etheral Kid. Then they both disappeared _through _the wall. Nakamouri hit the floor in a dead faint. This couldn't be happening. The Task Force gathered around him to see what was wrong.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Kaito skipped happily into the classroom. Everyone was talking about the last Kid heist from yesterday. Hakuba was derailing all mentions of ghosts and/or spirits.

"Kid isn't a real ghost it's just some trick." Hakuba said before glaring at Kaito.

"But Hakuba they checked the place over. My father checked every wall every video. Nothing was tapered with." Aoko said.

"I don't know, but it seems Kid has a small companion." Hakuba said.

"Well Kid is just great wheither these ghost theroies are true or not." Kaito said.

Akako came over.

"Of course they are true. The White Bandit is always known for being a _phantom._ And if I were him I'd watch over the little raven. For it is not just the crows you have to avoid now. The Sameri and the Hawk are not your enemies. It is the Bat that you must fear. For he searches endlessly for the Raven. To gain control of the Robin. Be careful Dove for he seeks you as well." Akako said.

"Akako I told you I'm not Kid. You and your werid sayings." Kaito said.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Vlad's red eyes glared out at Toyko. It was about time he ruled over at least part of his world. The child would be easy to find.

Vlad smiled his fangs glittering out as his eyes glowed red.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

I'm sorry for the first part.

Is it any good. Why is it I don't get as many reviews as I want?

Well thax to all those who reviewed. Contiun please. I love hearing what people think of my works.

See you guys next week.

**Koh-i-noor** is a real diamond. It use to be the biggest diamond in the world.

R&R

_ShinyRaikou_


	5. Chapter 5

**Possessed**

Depression sucks. What's worse losing all my work during the move. Panicing for a while. Recreating my whole idea. Falling into a hole breaking my ankle. Going into depresssion again.

Then freaking finding MY DAMN JUMP DRIVE IN MY SISTER'S BOX OF STUFF.

ARGGGG...

Okay I'm doe with my rant. Sorry for being so late. And my freaking issuses.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Conan looked at the person on the other side of the door again he didn't go away. Why oh why did he have to be here.

And the damn jerk was smiling. Conan glared and tried to keep them from going green and exposing his newest secret to the teen who could't even keep his mouth shut about the first one.

"Aren't yea goin to invite me in Kudo?" Heiji Hattori asked smiling at his little friend.

Conan turned around and growled a bit and was pretty sure his eyes were glowing closing his eyes and honing that skill he used to detach himself to solove crimes to get that handle on his emotions.

Turning back around once he was sure his eyes had stopped glowing and he wasn't going to disapear as he begun to relize he did when faced with something irritating.

It was like a reverse. The thing he wanted to disappear didn't, but he did.

Hattori walked in still smiling looking around like he was expecting something.

"Ran isn't here. She took Mouri to a lunch with her mother." Conan explained rubbing his head.

"Oh Neechans's not here. Soo what yea want to do Kudou?" Hattori asked.

_Make you go away_. Shinichi wanted to say it was getting harder and harder not to let himself disappear. Hattori would freak. And right about now it was sounding like a very good idea.

"We could go look around Tokyo." Conan sujested, as long as the didn't run into his new friend.

"Hey Conan-kun~" A very familar, very annoying voice said from outside.

Shinichi rubbed his brows this was not his day. Even if he turned invisible to get away Kaito would just find him. The stupid idiot.

Kaito bounced in and ran straight into Hattori's back. Hattori spuna round to see the intruder. Conan desided this was a good time to go away.

Turning invisible and intangible Shinichi exited the building going towards the park. Playing with the kids sounded like a better plan anyway.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Kaito blinked expecting Conan to be enjoying his new ability to become himself without exstreme pain, but found a different face.

Well this wasn't good.

Tantei-han, Detective of the West, Heiji Hattori was blinking at him in stuned confusion.

Great looking behind him he saw Conan go al see though and disappear through the floorboards. Ah Tantei-kun left him.

What happened if Tantei-han asked where innocent little Conan-kun went. This was so not fun.

Darn Shinichi for leaving to fend off Tantei-han.

"Who are yea?" Heiji asked.

"Kaito Kuroba." Kaito said.

Heiji seemed to blink.

"Heiji Hattori, you look so much like..." Heiji turned around to see no Conan-kun.

"Hey where'd he go?" Heiji asked.

"I don't know." Kaito said. If the phantom-tantei was anywhere it would away from Kaito and Tantei-han.

Kaito coughed as a purplish steam came from his mouth. Crap. Danny had told them that it was a Ghost Sense.

Well damn it.

Then there were screams coming from the street both him and Heiji looked outside to see. Well hell.

Sevearl ghost Kaito had the half sense he knew them.

And a vampire like ghost leading the charge.

"_Vlad._" Kaito growled his eyes going greenish purple.

"**Find the child I**** don't care how just bring me Conan Edogawa!**" Vlad yelled in English.

Heiji looked very concerned.

"Who the hell has Kudou pissed off this time?" Heiji asked.

Kaito smiled he was so going to love doing this.

"Who's Kudou? I heard that guy yell Conan." Kaito said.

Heiji went as pale as a guy with that kind of skin could.

"Um I didn't say Kudou I said kiddo. Yeah Kiddo." Heiji said.

"I heard you say Kudou." Kaito said happily.

Heiji stopped and started stammering tring and failing to come up with how much Kaito was mistaken.

Kaito just smiled and put his arm on Hattori's shoulder making Heiji freeze. Kaito smiled he knew he was now much colder than the normal person.

"Let me let you in on something, Hattori-han." Kaito said letting his eyes glow.

He loved the way Tantei-han froze as the air got colder.

"Me and Kudou-kun know each other. But I'm not excaltly human anymore. And the guy looking for Kudou isn't either." Kaito said letting his voice echo.

Heiji looked very much like he wanted to run off screaming. Which he probibly would have done if the didn't start sinking into the floor.

"Time to go gather Kudou, Hattori-han." Kaito said smiling as Hattori making a epp sound.

Kudou's friends were sooo fun to mess with.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Conan sighed as he sat invisible in his new ghost form under the slide. Everyone had deserted the park a while ago.

So Conan was kinda trapped waiting for all the stupid ghosts to go away.

Stupid Vlad. Danny had been right Vlad wasn't going to let him go that easily.

Conan sighed a wisp of blue came from his mouth. Ghost Sense was useful.

Shinichi made himself a lesser target by lessening his energy. This way if ghosts could track other ghosts by energy he was really small like he wasn't the thing they were looking for.

If Vlad had scaned him or something to find his signature, than he was so screwed.

Conan sighed again watching the wisp of blue float up and disappear.

Man this was one of the weirdest things to happen to him in his life? Why was it always his life. Why couldn't this happen to someone else?

His life sucked major hell. Now he wasn't even alive to enjoy a life when he got it back. He was something inbetween the reality of dead and living.

Danny seemed to take it relativly well, but he had friends before and after. They helped him through. Get to see this new form of half human half ghost as who he was.

Shinichi however only had Kaito and that was after. He didn't even know how the thief was taking this. He seemed to having alot of fun playing with his Task Force in new and exciting ways.

Shinichi wasn't sure what his new powers could bring to his 'job'.

Kaito was sure getting to use them to sneak into and only into the Task Force's building to play pranks on Nakamouri.

Shinichi sighed as once again a ghost passed by his position. Shinichi frowned this one felt kinda of familar. Oh no.

"Come on Kudou." Kaito said.

Conan phased through his hiding place and became physical and froze at the stammering frightened Hattori.

Who was twitching. Violently so.

"You brought him!" Conan yelled.

"Why not he is fun to play with." Kaito said in full ghost mode with out his top hat or monocle, and the cape.

"Kaito he is not a toy to play with. Hattori are you okay?" Conan asked swinging around to face the still stammering Hattori.

"Ku-do-u yer- all g-low-ing and he's all g-low-ing. Gh-os-ts Kazuha was r-ight." Hattori stammered before passing out.

"Kaito we have enough problems with Vlad being here did you have to bring Hattori in too." Conan said.

"He'll be fine." Kaito said looking at Hattori. "Maybe."

Conan sighed and looked at Hattori.

"We still have Vlad problems." Conan said.

"Yeah we do. Makes me wish we had Danny." Kaito said.

"We know how to fight don't we. Lets kick that guy's ass." Conan growled growing taller into Shinichi.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea too." Kaito said as his hat, cape, and monocle appeared.

"Do you have to do that?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes I do." Kaito said smiling.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

Hope you have enjoyed the very late chapter 5.

I will try my best to get a chapter out each week. Not sure if I can keep that up. I'm very busy. And missing home still.

Hope you can understand.

R&R

_ShinyRaikou_


End file.
